Les Héritiers
by Karen Killa
Summary: Voldemort est tombé, la guerre est finie mais Amanda Potter ne peut pas supporter toutes les pertes. Lorsque Lady Poudlard lui propose de la renvoyer dans le passé avec Neville elle n'hésite pas, elle fonce. Fem Harry, Neville/Amanda. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny Bashing
1. Lady Poudlard

Finalement tout était fini, fut la première pensée d'Amanda Potter lorsque Voldemort tomba mort à ses pieds. Ensuite ce fut un sentiment de désespoir, comment la mort d'un homme pouvait-elle valoir autant de vie ? Fred, Colin, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Sirius, Cédric pour n'en nommer que certains . Ce qui lui brisa encore plus le cœur fut d'entendre les hurlements de joie. On la célébrait pour un meurtre et on oubliait ce qui était mort pour en arriver là. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle se sentait au bord des larmes mais elle tint bon lorsque tout le monde la félicita, la serra dans ses bras. Après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Ron et d'Hermione elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans le même état qu'elle. C'était en plus difficile d'arriver à se convaincre que c'était finalement fini. Le monde des sorciers était en guerre depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, depuis deux ans, mais eux ils s'étaient opposés à lui depuis le début de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Elle s'éloigna un moment après, pour se ressaisir, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit. Neville, il la regarda avec un air indéchiffrable, elle savait, elle sentait qu'il avait beaucoup à dire mais il se contenta de s'avancer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce fut à ce moment là que les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'elle ne puissent les contenir. Après quelques minutes à pleurer elle murmura du creux de son épaule :

"Je voudrais pouvoir changer tout ça, remonter le temps pour ne pas voir autant de vies gâchées par lui."

"Moi aussi Amy, moi aussi."

Après avoir dit cela une lueur blanche les enveloppa et ils se sentirent transportés dans un autre endroit. Dès qu'ils purent bouger, ils sortirent leurs baguettes, prêt au combat. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec eux, une femme au long cheveux châtains, ses yeux étaient gris et semblaient détenir un ancien savoir. Sa robe était gris et avait dû être très belle mais elle était alors en lambeaux. La femme elle même était couverte de blessure et elle semblait avoir vieillie brutalement, de la même façon que Remus, dû à sa lycanthropie. Il y avait une certaine beauté encore sur elle. Neville et Amanda avait l'impression de déjà la connaître mais ils étaient sûrs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était grise, sans fenêtre, il n'y avait rien dedans à part deux canapés. Une fois qu'ils furent assurés qu'il n'y avait aucun autre danger apparent que la femme, ils se concentrèrent sur elle. Elle n'avait aucune baguette dans la main, ils baissèrent légèrement les leurs, mais ne se détendirent pas.

Après un long moment de silence, Amanda prit la parole.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? Que nous voulez-vous ?"

"Amanda, tu n'as jamais été la plus patiente. Cependant tu as toujours su aller droit au fait. Je suis ravie que tu ne te sois pas perdu lors de cette année loin de moi."

"De quoi vous parlez ? Vous connaissez Amy ?"Interrogea Neville et il fit un pas en avant pour protéger Amanda.

"Oh Neville, l'éternel timide, quel chemin tu as parcouru pour arriver où tu en es aujourd'hui le plus valeureux des lions. Protecteur de ceux que tu aimes. Un si digne héritier de tes ancêtres. Helga et Godric doivent être si fiers."

"De quoi vous parlez enfin ?! S'exclama Amanda.

"Je parle de ce que vous représentez pour moi, et ce qui me pousse aujourd'hui à vous apparaître. Je suis Lady Poudlard, l'être crée par la magie de Helga et Rowena ainsi que Godric et Salazar. Une entité qui a gagné de la puissance au fil des générations d'étudiants ayant fait de la magie dans ces murs. Aujourd'hui je requiert votre aide à vous les héritiers des fondateurs, où plutôt les dignes héritiers de mes fondateurs. Toi Neville Frank Londubat héritier de Helga du côté de ta mère et de Godric du côté de ton père. Et toi Amanda Lily Potter héritière de Godric du côté de ton père et de Rowena et Salazar du côté de ta mère."


	2. Une décision

"Lady Poudlard ? Vous êtes folle, dis lui Amy."

Neville se tourna vers Amanda, qui regardait la femme d'un regard pénétrant. Elle semblait choquée.

"Elle ne le dira pas parce qu'elle sait que je ne mens pas, elle sait que je suis bien l'entité du château où vous avez fait vos études. Le château qui est plus d'à moitié détruit aujourd'hui."

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

"C'est faisable Amanda à cause de toute la magie qui c'est joué dans ses murs. Je n'étais pas, comment dire, oui vivante au début, mais j'ai plus de mille ans, je suis plus forte aujourd'hui qu'avant. Enfin je l'étais les combats de ce soir m'ont grandement affaiblis c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir."

Amy n'en pouvait plus, ça en plus de tout le reste, elle s'assit sur le canapé derrière elle. Neville l'imita et lui prit la main.

"Je suis navrée mais je ne vois pas exactement ce qu'on peut faire pour vous à par reconstruire le château ce qui est déjà prévu."

"Je ne pourrais pas récupérer ma force passé, la destruction de la Salle sur Demande m'a trop affaibli, et c'était une des salles les plus puissantes et avec le plus de réservoir magique du château. Ne t'en fais pas Amanda, ce n'était pas du tout ta faute."

"Que voulez vous donc que nous fassions ?" demanda Neville

"Je veux vous faire une proposition. Je veux renvoyer vos esprits dans vos corps d'avant."

"Renvoyer nos esprits ? Mais quel est le but ? A quoi ça servira ?"

"De bonnes questions Neville, cela servira à vous renvoyer dans le temps comme vous souhaitiez le faire."

"Mais c'est illégal. On ne peut pas changer le cours du temps."

"C'est illégal quand vos corps sont renvoyés dans le passé là je parle de vos esprits. Non, je ne vais pas vous transformez en fantômes, j'ai la possibilité de transporter vos esprits actuels dans ceux de vos vous plus jeunes. A partir du moment où vous avez reçu votre première lettre de l'école."

"Donc vous nous proposez de nous renvoyez dans nos corps de quand on était plus jeune ?"

"Oui mais avec vos connaissances."

"Qu'est ce que ça voudra dire pour ..."

"Pour l'horcruxe ?"

"Ou."

"Amy de quoi tu parles ?"

"Je crois que je vais vous laissez un moment pour discuter."

"Amy ?"

"Nev, tu sais que j'étais sur une mission cette année avec Hermione et Ron ?"

"Oui."

"Nous traquions les horcruxes de Voldemort, ses ancres au monde des vivants si tu veux."

"Ses ancres ?"

"Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mourir tant que tout les horcruxes n'étaient pas détruits."

"Le serpent en était un pas vrai ?"

"Oui, au moment où je te l'ai dit c'était un des deux seuls qui restaient."

"Un des deux ?"

"Nev, je ne suis pas allé dans la forêt pour me sacrifier stupidement."

"Tu l'as fait pour nous protéger non ?"

"En partie, mais peu avant que j'y aille j'ai appris que j'avais un horcruxe dans ma cicatrice."

"Quoi ?! Mais alors, ... je comprends pas."

"Neville je suis allée dans la forêt pour mourir."

"Mais tu es là."

"J'ai été frappée par le sort de mort, et je suis allé dans une sorte de limbe, où j'ai eu le choix de revenir me battre ou continuer vers mes parents."

"Tu es morte, tu es morte ..."

"Neville, je suis vivante, je vais bien." elle prit sa main pour la mettre sur son cœur pour qu'il le sente battre.

"Amy, tu comprend pas. Tu as choisi de mourir, de te faire tuer."

"Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, il fallait qu'il meure."

"Dumbledore savait pas vrai ?"

"Oui."

"Il t'a formé pour que tu te sacrifies." Amy détourna le regard "Reponds bon sang."

"Je crois oui."

"C'est ce qu'il faisait."intervint Lady Poudlard "J'ai tenté de le faire arrêter mais en vain. Je suis navrée."

"Il n'y a rien que vous pouviez faire."

"J'aurai du tenter de faire plus. Maintenant pour votre question à propos de l'horcruxe, il y sera encore vu que vous serez dans ton corps d'avant. Cependant tu peux t'en débarrasser sans mourir."

"Comment ?"

"Les gobelins, ils sont très doués dans ce genre de cas et je suis sûre qu'ils t'en débarrasseront rapidement."

"C'est génial Amy."

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez en échange ?"

"Je veux juste que vous restauriez ma grandeur. Si vous refusez ma proposition, il y aura les mêmes problèmes d'après guerre que la dernière fois. Des innocents arrêtés, des mangemorts qui s'échappent... Le ministère est trop corrompu et notre société trop stagnante. Il y a même des chances que les mangemorts se battent plus que la dernière fois. Ça plus toutes les morts. "

"Comment peut on restaurer votre grandeur ?" demanda Neville pensif

"Essayer de réunir les maisons, d'encourager les amitiés entre maisons. Faites en sorte que les élèves réussissent leurs matières même avec des professeurs incompétents. Comme Severus Rogue. Je veux être une grande école de nouveau."

"Ça me semble faisable, toi Amy ?"

"Moi aussi. Je suis d'accord, je veux empêcher toutes ces morts."

"Moi aussi."

"Vous acceptez donc ma proposition ?"

"Oui" ils répondirent ensemble.

"Quand voulez vous que je vous renvoie ?"

"Je dirais avant même qu'on commence, on surprendrez trop de monde si on changeait brusquement de comportement. Tu en penses quoi Nev ?"

"Je suis d'accord. Donc quand on reçoit notre lettre."

"Laquelle ?"

"Comment ça laquelle ?"

"Nev, j'ai reçu beaucoup de lettre plus d'une centaines, mon oncle et ma tante ne voulaient pas que je l'aie."

"Oh, quand est ce que tu as pu la lire."

"Quelques minutes après qu'on soit passé au 31, le jour de mon anniversaire."

"Ca me va si on remonte à ce moment là. Je voudrais me tenir à distance de mes relatives, et je sais que tu veux passer le moins de temps possible avec les tiens."

"Tu me connais bien Nev."

"Donc lors de ta dernière lettre ?"

"Oui, je vous prie."

"Pas de soucis. Bonne chance."

Tout ensuite fut noir et quand Amanda ouvrit les yeux elle était dans la maison en bois au milieu de la mer et Hagrid toquait à la porte.


	3. Retour dans le passé Amanda

Amanda en partant pour le Chemin de Traverse était toujours choquée, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher la queue en tire bouchon de Dudley, Vernon avait insulté Dumbledore comme avant. Elle avait réussi à garder son calme, durant le discours de Pétunia, et avait vu la jalousie et la peine qu'elle ressentait à avoir perdu sa petite sœur.

Actuellement elle essayait d'analyser pourquoi Dumbledore enverrait Hagrid avec elle, il était pas vraiment compétant pour se mêler au moldu ou pour présenter le monde des sorciers à une jeune sorcière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : il était là pour la monter contre les serpentards et la faire révérer Dumbledore. Mais elle avait un autre soucis, il fallait qu'elle se fasse enlever l'horcruxe rapidement, sinon elle aurait la même baguette. Après tout elle n'était rien comme Voldemort, ça avait du être l'horcruxe qui lui avait fait choisir la baguette sœur.

Malgré ses tentatives, Hagrid annonça sa présence dans la bar de Tom, elle dut se retenir en voyant Quirell, mais ils se dirigèrent vite vers Gringotts et Amanda n'avait toujours pas de plan, mais elle n'aurait pas dû s'en faire. En apprenant de la bouche d'Hagrid qu'elle était Amanda Potter, les gobelins dirent qu'ils devaient vérifier son identité et elle fut emmenée dans une autre salle sans aucune explication. Ce n'est qu'une fois que Grimpseck et elle furent seuls qu'il prit la parole.

"Je m'excuse pour mon comportement mais c'était le seul moyen."

"Que voulez vous dire ?"

"Lady Poudlard a réussi a nous contacter nous expliquant que nous devions gérer le problème que pose l'horcruxe dans votre cicatrice. C'est donc ce que nous allons faire. Si vous voulez bien vous allonger, ce ne sera pas long."

Amanda obéit et à peine dix minutes plus tard, elle retournait au côté d'Hagrid, même si elle avait prévue un rendez vous avec les gobelins le lendemain à 14 heures. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher un peu d'argent dans son coffre puis allèrent prendre la pierre philosophale. Et comme avant en sortant Amy dut aller toute seule à Madame Guipure.

Elle entra et fut presque de suite mesuré pour son uniforme, Malefoy était à côté d'elle et il parla en premier.

"Bonjour, tu vas à Poudlard ?"

"Oui toi aussi ?"

"Mon père est en train d'acheter les livres et ma mère ma baguette. Où sont tes parents"

"Je croyais que la baguette choisissait le sorcier, comment ta mère pourrait-elle regarder les baguettes à ta place ? Et mes parents sont morts."

"Elle fait juste en sorte que je sois tranquille pour la choisir. Ils étaient de notre monde non ?"

"Oui mes parents étaient des sorciers."

"Mon père dit qu'on ne devrait pas admettre de l'autre sorte dans notre monde."

"Et toi ?"

"Quoi moi ?"

"Tu en dis quoi ? Tu as dis que ton père pensait ça, mais tu as pas dit ce que toi tu pensais."

"Ben euh."

"Tu en connais des né-moldus ?"

"Non."

"Alors comment peux tu savoir qu'on ne doit pas les admettre."

Avant que Drago puisse se reprendre, l'uniforme de Amanda était fini et Hagrid l'attendait dehors avec une glace. Amy n'acheta que les choses inscrites sur la liste et la journée se passa tranquillement, vraiment comme la dernière fois. Ce fut enfin le tour d'acheter la baguette magique à Ollivander. Comme elle avait deviné la baguette fut différente : bois de cyprès 25 cm et plume de phénix.

Hagrid lui acheta ensuite Hedwige et elle en pleura de joie.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de rentrer chez les Dursley, elle était décidée à ce qu'ils la laissent tranquille et avait réfléchi pendant tout le trajet du retour à comment elle allait se débrouiller.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, Vernon et Pétunia étaient dans le salon. Elle s'approcha d'eux et prit la parole.

"Bonsoir. Je vais mettre deux trois choses au clair."

"Et de quel droit penses tu que tu peux mettre les choses au clair hein girl ?" hurla son oncle

"Le fait que je vais vous proposez un marché qui nous arrangera tous."

"Quel est ce marché ?" demanda sa tante plus calme

"Je serai le moins possible dans cette maison, pour le reste de l'été et chaque été que je passerai ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve une autre solution. Je mangerai soit dehors, soit je cuisinerai avec mes propres aliments. Je vous donnerai cent livre sterling pour la deuxième chambre de Dudley. En échange vous me laissez tranquille. Pas de corvées, pas d'insultes. On limite nos contacts au minimum. Vous ne m'aimez pas et je peux vous assurez que c'est réciproque mais on s'ignore. Vous ne touchez pas à mes affaires quelles quelles soient et je ne touche pas au votre."

"D'où tirerai l'argent ?" demanda son oncle

"Mes parents m'ont laissé de l'argent."

"Combien ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas." répondit-elle d'un ton sec

"Toi espèce de sale ingrate nous t'avons recueilli, nourri, vêtue.."

"Vous n'avez rien fait de bon cœur. Juste pour les apparences. Vous avez fait en sorte que je ne vive la vie que d'une esclave, vous avez passé votre temps à me mentir et à me frapper. Je vous propose ce marché, à prendre ou à laisser."

"J'accepte." dis Pétunia "Tu ne vivras qu'ici l'été non ?"

"Oui, moins si je peux m'arranger."

"Alors c'est d'accord. Tu auras besoin qu'on t'emmène le premier septembre ?"

"Non merci."

"Bien."

"Juste une chose avant que j'aille dans ma chambre."

"Quoi ?"

"Appelle Dudley."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je peux lui enlever sa queue de cochon."

Pétunia appela Dudley et même pas cinq minutes plus tard Dudley n'avait plus de queue de cochon. Amanda partit ensuite dans sa chambre et sortit une plume et de l'encre pour faire une liste de ce qu'elle avait à faire avant la rentrée.

 _ _Choses à faire :__

 _ _Contacter Neville__

 _ _Aller voir les gobelins : rendez vous demain à 14H__

 _ _Choses à leur demander :__

 _ _-Testament de ses parents ?__

 _ _-Argent ?__

 _ _-Investissement ?__

 _ _-Horcruxe à enlever dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestranges__

 _ _-Demander si ils accepteraient de se charger des autres horcruxes__

 _ _-Un ophtalmo pour les sorciers__

 _ _-Un guérisseur discret__

 _ _Acheter des livres supplémentaires : occlumencie si possible, les lois dans le monde magique, guerison,...__

 _ _Acheter des robes plus formelles__

 _ _Acheter des habits moldus__

Une fois que sa liste fut faite, avec option de la compléter plus tard elle écrivit une rapide lettre à Neville

 _ _Hey Nev__

 _ _C'est Amy, j'ai dit à Hedwige de ne donner sa lettre que si tu la reconnaissais.__

 _ _Comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de soucis à te faire discret ?__

 _ _Je n'ai plus l'horcruxe, Lady Poudlard avait prévenue les gobelins je sais pas comment, par contre je retourne demain à Gringotts, j'ai des questions à leur poser sur plusieurs points.__

 _ _Je n'ai pas la même baguette qu'avant, pas la soeur de Voldemort, c'est un soulagement, même si je regrette la protection et le lien avec Fumseck. Tu pourras obtenir ta baguette tu crois ?__

 _ _Tu veux dire la vérité à ta Gran ?__

 _ _Bisous__

 _ _Amy__

Amanda alla ensuite se coucher, une longue journée l'attendait encore le lendemain.


	4. Retour dans le passé Neville

Neville se réveilla bien plus tard qu'Amy, vers neuf heures du matin, il eut un choc en se voyant dans la glace mais ne put s'appesantir dessus bien longtemps, sa Gran l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner. Il la rejoignit et fit de son mieux pour paraître timide et peureux tout comme avant. Il avait déjà reçu sa lettre et sa Gran l'informa qu'ils iraient à Gringotts la semaine prochaine, elle avait un rendez vous avec les gobelins. Il se leva de table dès que possible et sortit dans les jardins. Il alla vers son endroit secret, à l'écart du manoir pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir. Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre et put enfin réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé.

Moins de quarante-huit heures plus tôt il ne savait pas si il reverrait jamais Amy, une angoisse atroce. Ne pas savoir s'il aurait la chance de lui dire qu'il l'aimait avant la fin. Et puis elle était arrivé, pleine de boue, sale mais plus belle que jamais. Il y avait ensuite eu la bataille. Il s'était battu avec tout ce qu'il avait. Continuant à avancer même en voyant tomber ses amis autour de lui;

Et puis l'horreur, la voir sans vie dans les bras d'Hagrid avait manqué de le détruire. Il savait que si elle était morte, si elle s'était livrée à ce monstre il devait y avoir une raison. Pour les protéger il avait juste penser. A partir de là rien n'avait compté il voulait juste se venger, tuer le plus de mangemorts possible avant de mourir. Il ne se voyait pas continuer sans elle. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu se dresser seule contre Voldemort, à le défier jusqu'au moment final ou son corps est enfin tombé, rien n'avait compté qu'elle. Les gens autour de lui le dégoûtaient ensuite. Ne pouvaient pas t-ils voir ce qu'ils acclamaient ? Ils la félicitaient d'avoir tué quelqu'un, un acte qui manqué de la briser. Il n'avait pensé qu'à être près d'elle, qu'importe le reste, la prendre dans ses bras, la calmer.

Et puis il y avait eu toute cette affaire avec Lady Poudlard apprendre qu'il était un héritier des fondateurs était un choc, apprendre qu'il pouvait empêcher toutes ces morts inutiles un encore plus grand. Mais il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait vu dans les yeux d'Amy qu'elle voulait le faire, qu'elle en avait besoin. Et lui aussi. Avoir une deuxième chance, se faire de nouveaux souvenirs. Peut être pourrait il trouver une solution pour ses parents. Mais surtout être prêt d'elle. Cette année à Poudlard avait été atroce, il avait besoin d'une nouvelle chance.

Il savait que les cours allaient être ennuyeux, il savait déjà beaucoup, mais cette fois il ferait en sorte d'être bon, d'être quelqu'un digne de Amy, le chef qu'il avait été cette année. Et puis quel meilleur moyen d'unir les maisons, que avec des chefs ?

Le problème surtout ça allait être le mois qui arrivait. Il avait un mois à vivre avec sa famille, s'entendre dire qu'il devrait être plus comme son père qu'il n'était qu'un cracmol. Il devait se faire passer pour un garçon timide, qui ne savait rien. Ça allait être long.

Surtout loin d'elle, en plus ils ne pourraient pas avoir de grandes conversations par lettres entre temps, sinon sa Gran allait être suspicieuse.

* * *

Le soir finit par tomber et alors qu'il était à sa fenêtre à regarder les étoiles il vit Hedwige arriver. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse entrer, il lui donna de l'eau et un bout de pain pour qu'elle puisse manger un morceau avant de se reconcentrer sur la lettre.

Voir son écriture fut un véritable soulagement, c'était réel, elle était bel et bien avec lui. Il n'y avait pas eu de soucis. Savoir ensuite qu'elle n'avait plus l'horcruxe, qu'elle n'aurait pas à mourir pour qu'ils puissent être débarrasser de Voldemort lui donna envie de hurler de joie et de pleurer en même temps. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si ils n'avaient pas réussi.

Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas revivre ça, la perdre une fois était bien trop.

Elle avait raison il devait obtenir sa propre baguette et ne pas avoir que celle de son père si il voulait vraiment pouvoir faire la magie qu'il voulait.

Dire la vérité à sa Gran ? Non il ne voulait pas, déjà il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le croit mais en plus il l'aimait mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde différemment.

Non il n'avait personne à qui il voulait le dire. Mais est ce qu'elle voudrait le dire à Sirius Black ? Il devait lui demander.

Il lui répondit donc une simple lettre puis la donna à Hedwige pour qu'elle puisse la donner à Amy. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il voulait lui dire, mais ça devrait se faire face à face. Dans un mois au plus tard.

Il avait déjà hâte de la revoir. Ce mois sans elle allait être long, mais il y avait plein de choses à préparer pour leur mission. Il savait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de chose à faire avec sa rencontre avec les gobelins, lui de son côté commencerait à réfléchir à leurs alliés possible à Poudlard pour l'union des maisons. Il connaissait bien les différents élèves, mieux qu'Amy même si ça allait devoir changer, il pourrait donc commencer à faire une liste de personne à approcher.


	5. Poudlard Express

Neville n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, il retournait à Poudlard comme un jeune de 11 ans, ça faisait un mois qu'il le savait mais il avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée. Ça avait été dur, avec sa Gran le traitant comme un idiot, il avait du jouer les enfants timides comme il était à l'époque. Mais c'était fini, il allait à Poudlard avec sa baguette, plus celle de son père. Amy avait réussi à lui faire passer de l'argent pour qu'il aille en prendre une, via les gobelins qui ensuite avaient réussi à distraire sa Gran le temps qu'il aille à Olivander et revienne.

Retrouver sa baguette en cerisier avec un crin de licorne avait été une libération. Il respectait énormément son père, mais il ne voulait pas devoir retourner à Poudlard avec une baguette qui ne lui correspondait pas. Bien sûr il irait aussi avec celle de son père, mais il ne s'en servirait pas autrement que comme un souvenir.

Il avait enfin dit au revoir à sa Gran et se dirigeait vers le compartiment où il avait prévu de retrouver Amy, il le lui avait proposé lors de sa première et dernière lettre de l'été. Après tout ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer et ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui pourrait espionner Amanda autre que Mme Figgs.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il l'avait perdu quand elle avait rompu avec lui à la fin de leur sixième année et qu'elle avait disparu avec Ron et Hermione, pour la retrouver avant la bataille rapidement et sans pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il l'avait cru morte pour qu'elle se relève, finisse la guerre. Il avait ensuite enfin pu la prendre dans ses bras mais seulement pour qu'ils puissent commencer ensuite un voyage temporel. Et de là aucun visuel pendant un mois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais finalement elle était là devant lui.

Elle avait onze ans, c'était pas vraiment un choc mais c'était quand même bizarre. Mais elle n'avait pas onze ans comme la première fois. Elle avait des habits à sa taille et qui l'illustraient bien, simple et discret mais saillant. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés avec des boucles légères, elle n'avait plus ses lunettes ce qui laissait voir ses merveilleux yeux verts. Elle avait surtout l'air en bonne santé. Elle était encore mince mais plus famélique comme avant et elle était même un peu plus grande si il ne se trompait pas.

Elle le détaillait de la même manière, il était plus mince qu'à ses onze ans originels, il avait l'air moins timide aussi son port de tête étant droit et déterminé. Il lui avait tellement manqué aussi, le laisser avait été tellement dur mais le jour de la bataille elle avait su que ça avait été la bonne décision. Poudlard avait eu besoin d'un chef et Neville avait pris ce rôle, il avait protégé au mieux les étudiants, comme Lady Poudlard l'avait dit un vrai héritier de Griffondor et de Poutsouffle.

Aucun des deux ne put dire après qui avait fait le premier pas mais un instant ils se regardaient et l'autre ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre se serrant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un moment et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre qu'à cause du départ du train, ils s'assirent alors face à face et Nev prit les mains d'Amy dans les siennes.

"Ne me laisse plus jamais comme ça Amy, je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça. Tu n'imagines même pas l'horreur que ça a été, ne pas savoir où tu étais, comment tu allais... J'ai cru devenir fou."

"Je suis désolée, je te le promets, je ne te tiendrais plus à l'écart comme ça."

"Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?"

"Je pensais que ce serait plus sur pour toi, pour tout le monde en vérité. Je ne voulais même pas que Ron et Hermione m'accompagne tu sais."

"C'était quoi ce que vous avez fait exactement ? C'est quoi les horcruxes ?"

"Voldy avait crée sept horcruxes, dont un pas volontairement, un horcruxe est un objet où tu laisses la moitié de ton âme."

"Tu veux dire qu'il a coupé son âme en plusieurs moitié ?" Neville demanda horrifié

"Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a une apparence aussi inhumaine.. C'est une des magies les plus noires qui existe, tant qu'ils existent on ne peut pas le tuer, pas définitivement en tout cas."

"Quels sont t'ils ? Et comment on les trouve ? Comment on les détruits ? C'est facile à faire ?"

"Non c'est pas facile à faire, mais on peut avoir le moyen sans trop de difficulté heureusement, il nous faut du venin de Basilik et il y en a un sous l'école."

"Celui que tu as tué en deuxième année..."

"Oui, il est vivant et on devra prendre une décision quand à son existence plus tard. Quand à ce qu'ils sont alors on a un journal, un médaillon, une coupe, un diadème, une bague, moi et le risque d'un serpent. Je sais pas quand il a fait le dernier malheureusement."

"Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus l'horcruxe."

"Oui c'est réglé et il n'y aucun résidus. Je peux toujours parler aux serpents par contre, mais je sais pas si c'est pas quelque chose que je tiens de ma mère tu sais. Peut être que l'horcruxe n'a fait que le débloquer, je sais pas si elle le parlait. Le journal est dans le manoir Malefoy, dans notre temps il l'avait glissé à Ginny ce qui avait mené à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, cela à cause des fouilles des maisons et de la loi que Mr Weasley voulait passer. Avec un peu de chance il fera pareil cette fois, mais on récupérera le journal avant qu'il puisse faire des dégâts."

"Sinon faudra trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux et de le trouver de nous même. Ce qui peut être très compliqué vu le nombre de cachettes que renferment les manoirs."

"Ouais, je me doute. Le diadème est dans la salle sur Demande donc il sera facile à obtenir. La bague est dans l'ancienne maison des Gaunt qui est abandonnée depuis des années. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée des protections qu'il y aura, uniquement qu'il y a un maléfice pour si tu mets la bague au doigt. Tu meurs à petit feu. C'est ce dont Dumbledore souffrait."

"La main noire. Mais pourquoi la mettre ?"

"Je pense qu'il y a une compulsion dessus, mais la pierre sur la bague c'est la pierre de Résurrection du conte des frères Peverell."

"Bordel. Elles sont réelles ?"

"Oui, Dumbledore a la baguette, la cape est dans ma famille depuis des générations par contre. Outre la bague il y a le médaillon, il n'est plus là où Voldy l'a mis par contre, il est dans la maison Black. La coupe est à Gringotts, dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestranges." A ces mots Neville serra plus fort les mains d'Amy mais elle continua l'air de rien. "Voilà je crois que j'en ai pas oublié."

"C'est pour ça que vous avez cambriolé Gringotts. Je pourrais probablement faire quelque chose pour ça, sans cambriolage nécessaire."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je peux demander compensation pour ce qu'ils ont fait à mes parents. Pour le médaillon on aura besoin de ton parrain pas vrai ?"

"Oui."

"Comment tu veux qu'on agisse par rapport à ça ?"

"Je veux le libérer, il a vécu des années d'enfer pour rien. Il est loin d'être parfait mais je l'aime quand même, je veux mieux le connaître. J'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion avant."

"Je suis d'accord, on doit le libérer. Comment on peut faire ?"

"Le rat de Ron, c'est un animagus."

"On peut pas lui lancer le sort pour le transformer en humain, on attirerait trop l'attention."

"On peut toujours l'attraper et l'envoyer à Mme Bones, ou l'emmener à elle déguisé."

"Faudra y réfléchir. Tu voudras lui dire ?"

"Non, je n'ai pas confiance qu'il ne le dirait pas à Dumbledore. Je propose que si lui ou ta Gran remarque quelque chose on ne leur mente pas. Tu en dis quoi ?"

Neville réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'acquiescer, Amy avait raison il y avait un risque qu'ils remarquent quelque chose de différents. Sa Gran avait été une Lady pendant longtemps et était doué à détecter des anomalies, Sirius Black avait du être élevé de même manière en étant l'héritier de la famille.

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur conversation quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans leur compartiment, Fred et George Weasley..


	6. Poudlard Express Partie 2

**Merci de lire cette fic**

 **Adenoide : Je suis contente, dans les Harry Potter je trouve ça un peu dommage que la plupart de la réflexion passe par Hermione, et qu'Harry ne se fie qu'à son instinct. Ce sera pas comme ça ici en tout cas. Tu auras en lisant ce chapitre la raison pour la présence des jumeaux. Ce sont deux personnages que j'adore et ils seront des amis proche du couple dans cette histoire.**

 **Mixou : Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, ça fait plaisir:D Oui il a de l'assurance, en même temps il a mené la résistance à Poudlard pendant un an.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review.**

Les deux frères étaient essoufflés mais hilares. Ils leur fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Entre temps Amy et Neville avaient lâché leur mains, ce serait un peu étrange d'être aussi proche pour une première rencontre. Surtout pour des jeunes de onze ans.

"Bonjour."

"Désolés de débarquer"

"Comme ça, on avait"

"Besoin de faire une retraite"

"Stratégique après une petite farce."

Les deux dirent à tour de rôle. Cela fit rire Amy, ça lui avait vraiment manqué ils ne le faisaient plus trop depuis le début de la guerre. Neville esquissa un sourire.

"Sinon, nous nous"

"Presentons, nous sommes les uniques"

"Fantastiques et inimitables"

"Fred et George Weasley."

"Ou Gred et Forge pour les intimes."

"Bonjour moi c'est Neville et voici Amy."

"Bonjour."

Amanda se retint d'aplatir sa frange, elle voulait être incognito encore un moment. Mais elle se rassura en se rappelant que sa coiffure dissimulait bien la cicatrice, cette dernière étant à peine visible. Les gobelins avaient dit que ça disparaitrait peu à peu mais qu'il y aurait toujours une faible trace, l'horcruxe étant resté longtemps. Mais ce ne serait qu'une cicatrice très discrète heureusement, rien comme ce qu'elle avait eu avant.

"Pouvons nous savoir pourquoi vous avez eu besoin d'effectuer cette retraite stratégique ?" demanda t'elle amusée

"Ça dépend"

"Est ce que les petits premiers"

"Années ont le sens de l'humour ?"

"Tant que ça ne blesse pas quelqu'un j'aime toujours une bonne blague. Après la question c'est êtes vous capable de faire des bonnes blagues."

La réponse d'Amy choqua un instant les jumeaux avant qu'un énorme sourire éclaire leurs visage. Neville se relaxa dans son siège, caressant la tête d'Hedwige, la chouette étant venue sur lui à l'entrée des jumeaux.

"Nous ne pouvons pas"

"Nous permettre de perdre notre"

"Réputation des farceurs extraordinaires"

"Nous avons rendu pour deux heures,"

"Les cheveux de certaines filles de"

"Notre année bleus."

"Vous allez vous faire égorger." Neville s'exclama, sachant très bien que les filles étaient très protectrices par rapport à leurs cheveux.

"Il n'y a aucune preuve"

"Que c'est nous, on doit"

"Juste se dissimuler jusqu'à"

"L'arrivée à Poudlard."

"Vous pouvez rester avec nous si vous voulez." Amy proposa après un rapide regard avec Neville

"Pas de solidarité"

"Féminine ? Étrange."

"C'est une bonne blague et si c'est que temporaire ça va. Et puis ma solidarité féminine se heurtait à ma solidarité de farceuse."

"Je suis curieux par contre de savoir comment vous avez réussi à rendre un changement de couleur de cheveux temporaire sans un sort. Parce qu'ils leur suffiraient de connaître le contre sort non ?"

Fred et George échangèrent un regard puis s'assirent à côté des deux premiers années.

"Une potion dans des"

"Gâteaux que nous leur avons donné."

"Ouah c'est brillant. Très impressionnant." Amy s'exclama avec un sourire "Je crois pas avoir vu ça à Zonko."

"C'est parce qu'on l'a fait nous même."

"Vous êtes des génies. Je suis hyper impressionnée."

"Merci petit scarabée"

"Si tu veux nous pouvons"

"Envisager l'idée que vous"

"Deveniez nos apprentis."

"Vous ne savez pas où on va aller comme maison pourtant." Neville

"Pas besoin, vous êtes sympa. On s'en moque des maisons.

"Oui on vise un peu plus les serpentards que les autres, ainsi que les membres de notre famille, "

"mais les seconds c'est normal. Et pour les serpentards c'est quand ils s'en prennent"

"à des plus jeunes surtout. Sinon on vise toutes les maisons pareilles."

"Vous voulez aller "

"Ou sinon ? Comme maison ?"

"Griffondor je pense plus." Amanda

"La même pour moi, ou Poutsouffle sinon. Mais sinon ça a pas trop d'importance pour moi."

Ils se mirent ensuite à discuter de tout et de rien pendant un moment, avant que leurs estomacs ne se rappellent à eux, grognant lourdement. Fred et Georges sortirent leur sandwiches au Corn Beef de leur poches, Neville fit de même pour son sandwiche œuf, bacon. Amy elle sortit des affaires de son sac. Elle avait préparé pleins de choses le matin même et avait acheté d'autre choses. Il y avait des chips, de la salade de pâtes, du pâté de campagne et du pâté en croute.

Les garçons regardèrent éberlués le festin qu'elle sortait.

"Vous en voulez, j'en ai plus qu'assez pour nous tous je pense." Amy proposa

Les autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils commencèrent à se partager le repas.

"C'est super bon. Ta mère cuisine super bien." Fred félicita

"Merci, c'est moi qui ai cuisiné par contre. Mes parents sont morts." Amanda ajouta la seconde partie en voyant le regard interrogateur des jumeaux

"Oh désolé." ils s'excusèrent

"Pas de soucis, c'était il y a longtemps. Mais du coup comme c'est pas la joie avec ma famille c'est moi qui cuisine mes repas. J'ai même fait du dessert."

"Géniale Amy. Juste pour savoir tu avais prévu de nourrir un régiment ?" Neville demanda

"Non, j'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, et je savais pas si il y aurait à manger dans le train, et si je me ferai des amis. Je me suis juste peut être un peu emballée."

"On a aucun"

"Soucis quand tu t'emballes"

"C'est vraiment délicieux."

"Juste pour que vous sachiez"

"Il y a une femme qui vend des"

"Bonbons et autre friandises qui passe"

"Une fois dans chaque compartiment."

Ils mangèrent tranquillement le repas, savourant vraiment le dessert : Amy avait fait des cookies et un gâteau au chocolat en plus. A la fin ils en pouvaient plus tellement ils avaient mangé, il n'y avait plus une miette. Cependant ils regrettaient presque qu'il n'y ait plus de dessert, lorsqu'ils dirent cela à Amy elle promit d'en refaire quand elle pourrait. Forts de cette promesse les jumeaux déclarèrent qu'ils lui montreraient où était la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse en faire souvent. Leurs yeux presque suppliant la fit bien rire avant d'acquiescer.

Lorsque la femme passa pour vendre des sucreries, ils n'achetèrent pas grand chose, juste un peu pour quand ils seraient à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient même pas de place pour jouer aux gouteurs pour les dragées au gout étrange. Ils furent rejoint en milieu d'après midi par Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux, et sa tarentule. Il arriva en plein milieu de la leçon qu'Amanda donnait aux garçons pour jouer au Président. Neville y avait joué durant leur sixième année, mais ne se rappelait plus des règles, quand à Fred et George ils n'avaient jamais eu la possibilité d'apprendre étant des sangs purs et n'ayant surtout joué qu'avec les jeux sorciers.

Lee se joignit à eux avec plaisir, l'après midi se passa donc en rire. Ils avaient décidé d'attribuer des gages au trou du cul et au vice trou du cul, chaque président ou vice président en donnait un à leur opposé.

Lorsque vint le moment de se changer ils avaient tous fait des choses ridicules, allant de danser la danse des canards jusqu'à Lee qui avait du crié dans les couloirs du train qu'il était bourré et nu, gage de Fred.

Finalement ce fut le moment de descendre, les trois ainés leur dirent au revoir et bonne chance avant de partir vers les calèches. Hagrid salua Amy avant de les conduire au lac qu'ils allaient traverser en barque. Neville et Amy se retrouvèrent à partager une barque avec Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass, ils discutèrent avec les deux un moment, sympathisant un peu avant d'être de nouveau ébahi par la vision de Poudlard.

Neville se saisit de la main d'Amy pour supporter l'émotion. Il savait qu'il avait onze ans, il savait qu'il était dans le passé mais ce n'était qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il, ce qu'ils avaient fait, en voyant le château dans toute sa splendeur au lieu d'être en ruines par les combats. Quelque chose qu'il se jura qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher. La prise qu'avait son amie sur sa main lui fit savoir que c'était la même chose pour elle.

Ils descendirent ensuite des barques et se dirigèrent vers l'école où le Professeur Mac Gonnagal les attendaient, Amy eut presque envie de pleurer en voyant sa directrice de maison. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien le soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté, et même le cri de désespoir qu'elle avait lancé en voyant son corps dans les bras d'Hagrid. Mais elle se força à garder le contrôle d'elle même, pleurer ne servirait à rien, ce qui avait été fait était fait. Elle ferait par contre en sorte de rendre cette femme fière d'elle, et ce sans toutes les batailles de la dernière fois.

Elle les laissa ensuite dans le Hall pour aller tout finir de préparer pour la cérémonie de Répartition, les laissant donc seuls. En voyant l'inquiétude de Théo Neville commença à le rassurer. Il avait appris à connaître Théo durant sa septième année et ils étaient pas proches, trop de mauvais sang, mais ils se respectaient.

"Vous en faites pas, on doit juste mettre un chapeau sur notre tête."

Cela rassura tout le monde, et Amy retint un sourire en voyant les autres se tourner vers lui. Il commençait déjà à s'imposer comme chef. Les fantômes arrivèrent ensuite tenant la même conversation que chaque année, Amy se promit de passer plus de temps à les connaître. Elle savait l'histoire de la Dame Grise et du Baron Sanglant et était proche de Nick. Peeves serait un bon allié à avoir en plus. Et qui sait quels genre de secrets tous connaissaient.

Ce fut finalement le moment de rentrer dans la grande salle. C'était magnifique comme toujours, les deux voyageurs temporels entendirent Hermione expliquer par rapport au plafond, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent tous. La cérémonie de répartition allait commencer.


	7. Première semaine

Toute l'attention de la salle était concentrée sur le Choixpeau posé sur le tabouret, Amy et Neville ressentirent une bouffée d'appréhension. Que se passerait-il si ils n'étaient pas à Griffondor ? Devaient ils aller à Griffondor ? Ils arrêtèrent leur réflexion quand il se mit à chanter :

 _"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez moi sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Griffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poutsouffle vous allez_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poutsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sages et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être_

 _Là-bas ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont en envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leur fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"_

Toute la salle applaudit la chanson, et le professeur Mac Gonnagal commença ensuite à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Neville vit Fred, George et Lee leur faire des signes et il les salua discrètement, Amy faisant de même une fois qu'il les lui pointa. Daphnée fut la première de leur groupe à être appeler et Amy lui souhaita bonne chance avec un sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit faiblement anxieuse. Elle fut envoyée à Serpentard et lorsqu'elle regarda Amy et Neville ils se contentèrent d'un sourire, ce qui la rassura. Ils ne la jugeaient pas pour sa maison apparemment.

Neville fut le suivant et après un moment de discussion avec le Choixpeau il fut envoyé à Griffondor où il alla s'asseoir avec leurs trois amis. Théo s'avança peu après et fut envoyé à Serpentard comme Daphnée.

Il ne restait plus qu'Amy dans leur groupe, elle était inquiète de la réaction des deux Serpentards à l'annonce de son nom, ils avaient été très sympa dans les barques et elle voudrait rester leur amie malgré Voldy. Mais finalement ce fut son tour, le silence fut comme lors de sa première répartition, avec les mêmes murmures ensuite. Avant que le Choixpeau ne couvre sa tête elle vit ses quatre amis Griffondor, les trois plus vieux avaient l'air choqués. Mais Neville lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

"Eh bien, deux voyageurs temporels. Ça n'arrive pas tout les jours, même pour les descendants des fondateurs. Dans quelle maison veut tu être ?"

"Celle que vous pensez être la mieux pour moi."

"Tu ne vas pas me demander de ne pas aller à Serpentard cette fois ?"

"Non, je vais vous faire confiance."

"Je redis ce que j'ai dit la première fois, tu as le talent d'être dans toutes les maisons. Cependant pour la mission qui vous a été confié je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles à ... GRIFFONDOR."

Le dernier mot fut hurlé, et la table des lions explosa en acclamation, mais elle fut touchée de voir qu'au lieu de crier "Potter avec nous. Potter avec nous" les jumeaux disaient avec Lee "On a Amy, on a Amy.". Elle rendit le couvre chef au Professeur Mac Gonnagal et alla s'asseoir entre Lee et Neville.

"Tu es Amanda Potter ?" les trois garçons

"Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?" Lee demanda ensuite

"Je voulais avoir des amis pas à cause de mon nom, et les sorciers quand je suis allé faire mes courses scolaires m'ont un peu terrifié par leur approche. Désolée."

"Je suppose qu'on"

"Peut te pardonner"

"après tout, vous avez"

"réussi à nous avoir en beauté"

"et comment pourrions nous en vouloir"

"a de potentiels farceurs."

La répartition fut vite finie après ça et après les mots de dingues de Dumbledore ils purent commencer à manger.

"La nourriture est vraiment bonne."

"Mais pas aussi bonne que celle d'Amy." Neville répondit à Lee

"Je demande à gouter avant de me décider."

"C'est autorisé ou pas de cuisiner dans les cuisines ?" Amy demanda

"On sait pas"

"on a jamais "

"posé la question."

"Faudra voir avec "

"les elfes de maison"

"mais je vois pas pourquoi non."

La soirée se passa tranquillement, les trois plus vieux passèrent leur temps à leur parler de ce qu'ils allaient leur montrer. Les rassurant pour le lendemain, ils leur serviraient d'escorte. Ils avaient décidé ça en voyant à quel point Amy était mal à l'aise avec tout le monde qui la regardait. Ils discutèrent un peu avec Nick ensuite, qui leur parla des fantômes des autres maison au passage. Amy était sure que ce ne serait pas compliqué pour elle de renouer une amitié avec le gentil fantôme, de même qu'avec Hagrid d'ailleurs.

Après un repas plus que satisfaisant, Dumbledore leur expliqua les règles à Poudlard, avec l'interdiction de s'approcher du couloir du second étage de l'aile droite à part si ils voulaient mourir d'une mort atroce. Cette déclaration n'était vraiment pas rassurante et Amy fut contente de voir que les jumeaux ne semblaient pas trop intéressés à aller voir la raison. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Ils durent ensuite chanter l'hymne du collège, Fred et George choisissant comme avant la marche funèbre. Ensuite Amy et Neville se levèrent pour suivre Percy qui comme ils s'en souvenaient avait des délusions de grandeur à cause du fait qu'il était préfet. Fred, George et Lee leur dirent qu'ils les verraient le lendemain et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

La rencontre avec Peeves se passa comme avant, à l'exception que Neville se poussa hors du chemin des canes de Peeves quand ce dernier les lâcha. Épuisés les deux amis se dirent bonne nuit avant de se séparer pour aller au dortoir. Amy partageait le sien avec Hermione, Parvati, Lavande et Fay, mais aucune d'elle n'avait l'air d'avoir envie de parler. Toutes étaient épuisées par la journée de voyage et voulaient être en forme pour le lendemain : un lundi et le premier jour de cours.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Amy fut une des premières à être réveillée, elle put donc passer à la salle de bain en première. Elle réussit ensuite à éviter de justesse Lavande et Parvati et leur discussion sur les cheveux, les magasines. Lorsque Neville la vit arriver dans la salle commune totalement paniquée il explosa de rire, comprenant sans mal ce qui c'était passé.

Fred, George et Lee qui descendirent peu après furent quelques peu surpris de voir Amy frapper Neville avec un coussin, le garçon toujours morts de rires. Ils le joignirent rapidement ensuite une fois mis au courant de la situation. Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, Amy ayant fini par craquer et s'étant aussi mis à rire, ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils leur montrèrent la route habituelle leur promettant de leur montrer des passages secrets un peu plus tard.

"Mais vous voulez pas les montrer à votre frère." Amy demanda curieuse, ils ne l'avaient pas non plus fait la première fois.

"Non, Ron est comme Percy"

"ils croient que tout leur ait du"

"pas de la même façon, mais bon..."

"du coup on leur montre pas ce genre de truc,"

"Ron parce qu'il ne nous remercierait pas vraiment"

"trouvant ça totalement normal"

"et Percy irait cafter, il vénère les"

"règles, du coup ça passe pas bien avec nous"

"Farceurs extraordinaires."

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, leur directrice de maison leur donna à chacun leur emploi du temps, ils mangèrent rapidement pour que les plus grands aient le temps de montrer leur chemin à Neville et Amy. Ils avaient pour commencer cours de sortilèges qu'ils partageaient avec les serdaigles.

Neville et Amy avaient décidé de ne pas cacher leur habileté ou leur intelligence, premièrement parce qu'en cas de distraction et de succès ce serait curieux. En plus si ils voulaient changer les choses ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être nul en tout, pas si ils voulaient le respect des autres maisons en tout cas. Surtout les serdaigles d'ailleurs. Cela étant dit ils n'y avaient pas de raison non plus de se comporter comme des premiers de la classe. Hermione avait été une bonne amie mais elle avait souvent été agaçante par son attitude.

En plus ils avaient aussi plus de chance de gagner la confiance des professeurs si ils étaient sérieux. Amy s'était souvent demandée par le passé si elle avait été une meilleure élève est ce que le professeur Mac Gonnagal aurait écouté son avertissement pour la pierre.

Fred et George qui s'étaient moqués de leur attitude en classe en apprenant qu'ils étaient de bons élèves, s'aperçurent vite de leur erreur. En effet Amy et Neville se vengèrent, sans être inquiété en plus, en effet ils remplirent des beignets, placés ensuite dans la salle des professeurs, avec de la mayonnaise. Ce fut les jumeaux qui furent blamés. Heureusement ils le prirent à la rigolade. Le groupe fut encore plus soudé après ça, il devint rapidement courant pour les deux premières années d'être avec Fred, George et Lee.

Lorsque le vendredi arriva, avec le cours de potion que Neville appréhendait, les élèves comme le professeur furent sous le choc. En effet Daphné et Théo s'assirent à la même table que Neville et Amy, chose rarement faite entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Cependant les quatre étaient amis, les deux griffondors ayant dit aux autres qu'ils se moquaient de leur maison, ils avaient sympathisé avant la répartition et rien ne les empêchaient de continuer après.

Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvé souvent à la bibliothèque, faisant leur devoirs ou discutant dans une salle de classe vide. Mais leur amitié n'avait pas été publique comme ça encore, Amy dut retenir un rire à la tête que faisait Rogue en entrant dans la salle de classe et en les voyant tous les quatre ensemble. Elle préféra néanmoins se concentrer sur Nev qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé et affronté était toujours terrifié du professeur qui l'avait martyrisé pendant toute sa scolarité.

En entendant le maître de potions faire le même commentaire désobligeant sur sa célébrité Amy dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas réagir, pas la peine de se le mettre à dos après tout. Elle fut heureuse néanmoins de noter que Malefoy n'avait pas réagi, seul Parkinson avait ricané. Elle et Malefoy ne seraient surement jamais de grands amis mais le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas rejeté comme la première fois aidait les choses. Elle lui avait par contre dit qu'elle ne choisirait pas ses amies en fonctions de leur lignée et de leur sang, en ajoutant en partant que le jour où il se serait fait ses propres idées sur les choses elle serait ravie de discuter plus avant avec lui.

Théo lui avait dit par la suite que Malefoy était plus pensif dorénavant que quand il le voyait avant, leurs pères étant proches.

"Potter ! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?" Amy entendit soudain et elle dut réprimer un soupir, semblerait qu'il ne soit pas plus intéressé qu'avant à la juger pour elle et nous pour son père, mais elle allait lui montrer.

"Ce mélange donne un puissant somnifère qu'on appelle si je ne me trompe pas la Goutte du Mort Vivant."

La réponse calme d'Amy sembla décontenancer légèrement le professeur mais il retenta sa chance.

"Correct." le mot semblait sortir à contrecœur." Où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?"

"Je chercherai dans l'armoire à ingrédient ou dans la boutique d'un apothicaire, mais si vous parliez de là où on peut en trouver à la base c'est dans l'estomac d'une chèvre."

Sa réponse fit émerger un sourire sur les visages de toute la classe, sauf Hermione qui semblait horrifiée par sa réponse, et Amy cru même croire voir une lueur d'amusement chez leur enseignant mais elle n'en était pas sure.

"Juste, dernière question quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup ?"

"C'est la même plante professeur, aussi connu comme l'aconit."

Rogue dut reconnaître encore une fois qu'elle avait raison, il aboya ensuite pour que les autres prennent des notes, Nev, Théo et Daphné l'avait fait. Les deux serpentards ayant suivi le griffondor, ce dernier ayant pris des notes en double pour son ami. Ils débutèrent ensuite la préparation de la potion pour soigner les furoncles, Amy réussissant à calmer Nev avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre à paniquer, surtout quand Rogue était dans leur dos. Mais au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier il ne put rien leur reprocher, la potion était parfaite.

Il n'y eut pas d'accident comme lors de la dernière fois, mais Rogue sembla trouver un nouveau souffre douleur en la personne de Ron qui avait été mis avec Hermione. La paire était vraiment explosive, Hermione avait voulu se charger de tout parce qu'elle savait mieux que lui, et lui vexé avait voulu se débrouiller seul. Ils avaient donc fait n'importe quoi, leur potion était ratée et en plus ils se disputaient.

C'était la seule paire qui avait vraiment réagi ainsi, en effet même Fay qui avait été mise avec Vincent Crabbe n'avait pas eu particulièrement de soucis, elle avait par contre du se débrouiller seule.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de potion, dans les premiers grâce à Neville, ils furent presque certains de trois choses : Hermione était presque en larmes à cause des critiques du prof, il n'y avait presque aucune chance que Hermione et Ron réussissent à s'entendre sans Amy pour calmer le jeu et Rogue ne risquera surement pas de remettre les deux ensembles en potions.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour aller manger, Daphné et Théo allant rejoindre Blaise et Tracey, pendant que Amy et Nev allaient s'asseoir avec Fred, George et Lee. Ces derniers leur conseillant d'éviter la salade de riz, ce qu'ils firent sans problème et comprenant pourquoi un peu plus tard quand ceux en ayant pris, incluant Fred, eurent la peau orange soudainement.

C'était génial, encore plus en voyant Dumbledore avec, il portait une robe violette. L'ensemble était assez horrible en terme de gouts, mais c'était quand même épique.

Les cinq allèrent ensuite, une fois que la blague n'eut plus d'effet voir Hagrid qui avait invité Amy le matin même. Ils avaient proposé à Daphné et Théo de se joindre avec eux mais ils avaient décliné disant qu'ils chercheraient une salle pour se voir tranquillement, étant donné qu'il était mal vu d'emmener des élèves d'autre maison dans les salles communes.

Ils passèrent ainsi le début d'après midi tranquillement avec Hagrid, racontant chacun sa semaine, accentuant bien le fait qu'ils avaient des amis chez les serpentards, Hagrid comprenant rapidement qu'Amy n'accepterait plus les commentaires dégradants qu'il avait fait sur cette maison.

Ils repartirent vers 16h, avec la promesse de venir le voir régulièrement, et pour Fred et George de se tenir en dehors de la forêt. Amy ayant remarqué l'article sur le cambriolage mais n'ayant rien demandé ni rien fait remarquer.

Ils furent accueillis dans le Hall par Théo, Daphné et Wayne, le dernier étant un Poutsouffle qu'ils avaient rencontré mardi dans la bibliothèque, il avait été seul et ils l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux. Chose qu'il avait ensuite fait systématiquement. Théo et Wayne s'entendaient d'ailleurs très bien, même si Wayne était un né moldu, ils avaient eu quelques débats sur la meilleur manière jouer aux échecs, les deux étant de grands fans.

Leurs trois amis avaient trouvé une salle apparemment parfaite. Ils les suivirent enthousiastes et curieux. Ils finirent par arriver devant une salle au troisième étage et à égale distance de leur salle commune. La salle avait vue sur le lac et la forêt, elle était entièrement vide et pleine de poussière pourtant quand ils furent tous dedans ils purent juste penser que c'était parfait.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire c'était trouver du matériel pour la meubler à leur goût, ainsi que la décorer.

Neville et Amy échangèrent un regard, ils allaient se servir de la Salle sur Demande pour trouver des choses. C'était sûr maintenant, Neville avait caché le diadème dans une planque secrète de sa malle, en attendant qu'ils puissent le détruire.

Ils allaient devoir être prudent pour la montrer aux autres, mais une chose était sûre : ils auraient deux bases pour leur bande.


	8. Routine

"Ouah, j'arrive pas à y croire." Daphné dit en voyant la salle sur Demande pour la première fois.

Leur petit groupe avait suivi Amy et Nev avec curiosité et un peu d'appréhension en ce dimanche, les deux amis ayant dit aux autres qu'ils avaient quelque chose de trop intéressant à leur montrer. Ils les avaient ensuite conduits au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

"Comment vous avez trouvé cette merveille ?" Fred demanda totalement ébahi

"On cherchait des passages secrets, on s'était dit qu'il y en aurait peut être devant la tapisserie trop bizarre. On faisait que penser à quelque chose de caché et cette porte est apparue. On est entré pour se trouver devant pleins d'objets différents. On est ressorti ensuite pour trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture et on a vite compris qu'en passant trois fois devant en pensant à ce qu'on voulait la porte revenait. Une fois qu'on fut sûr que ça fonctionnait on est venu vous chercher." Nev expliqua

"Non mais vous imaginez les possibilités." George souffla

"Surtout maintenant on va pouvoir meubler notre pièce de la manière qu'on veut. Et en plus on aura une autre base au cas où on en est besoin pour se planquer ou quelque chose du genre." Amy remarqua

"Mais comment on va faire pour transporter des meubles discrètement jusqu'à notre endroit ?"

"Théo a raison, quelqu'un va forcément nous voir."

"On pourrait demander aux elfes non ? On est pas obligé de tout faire nous même Lee."

"Les elfes ne nous dénonceront pas aux professeurs ?" Wayne demanda inquiet

"Ouais, il y "

"a un risque de ça."

"Pourquoi on se cacherait ?" Amy demanda" Je veux dire je sais qu'on veut pas être dérangé et tout, mais rien ne nous empêche de demander à un prof la permission d'utiliser une classe vide pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, vu qu'on est pas de la même maison et que les seuls endroits où on peut aller sans se faire crier dessus et encore, c'est la bibliothèque et la Grande Salle il y a des chances que ça marche non ?"

"Amy a raison, en plus comme ça même si les elfes parlent c'est pas grave et au moins on aura pas à se faire du soucis si les profs nous découvrent."

"Je suis d'accord avec vous les filles, mais qui nous donnerait cette permission ?"

"Pas Rogue c'est sur." Théo

"Minnie, c'est risqué."

"Ouais Lee, surtout si tu l'appelles comme ça." rigola Daphné

"Flitwick et Chourave pourraient dire oui je pense, même si je préférerais tenter plus avec Flitwick." Wayne remarqua

Tous donnèrent leur accord à ce sujet et quand Lee demanda ensuite qui l'avait en premier ce furent Nev et Amy qui firent signe.

"On pourra lui demander à la fin du cours." Amy proposa

Ils décidèrent ensuite de commencer à choisir les affaires qu'ils demanderaient aux elfes de transporter, ce serait plus difficile de faire en semaine, en tout cas tous ensemble comme ça. Ils durent faire attention à ne pas trop choisir de choses, en effet ils avaient quand même besoin de bouger dans leur base.

Ils se répartirent donc les tâches : les jumeaux devaient trouver des tables pour faire les potions entre autres, Théo lui devait chercher pour des étagères, Lee pour des chaises, Wayne pour un tapis et une table basse, Neville lui devait tenter de trouver des décorations sympa. Les deux filles quand à elles se chargèrent des livres à sélectionner. Heureusement qu'elles s'étaient mises ensembles, comme ça elles s'empêchaient mutuellement d'ouvrir les ouvrages qui avaient l'air fascinants.

Elles trouvèrent vraiment de tout autant des livres sur les matières enseignées à Poudlard, ceux de bases comme ceux un peu plus complexes ou en tout cas plus approfondis. Elles trouvèrent également des ouvrages sur des farces, sur de la stratégie. En réalité elles n'avaient qu'à penser à un sujet pour avoir tout un tas de livres devant elles. C'était plutôt pratique.

Lorsque la fin d'après midi arriva ils avaient trouvé les essentiels pour eux, ne manquait plus que la permission et c'était à Neville et Amy de jouer.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le lendemain en fin de matinée les deux griffondors attendirent que les élèves sortent de cours.

"Professeur on peut vous parler ?" Amy demanda poliment

"Bien, sûr que puis je faire pour vous deux ? Je n'ai pas eu le sentiment que vous n'aviez pas compris quelque chose durant le cours."

"Oh non, on a compris ce que vous nous avez expliqué, en réalité nous venons vous voir pour quelque chose d'assez différent."

Neville fit ensuite signe à Amy de continuer, ils n'étaient toujours pas à l'aise pour parler à un enseignant, sa timidité n'avait pas totalement disparue.

"Voilà nous avons des amis dans les autres maisons, et à part dans la Grande Salle et dans la bibliothèque il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroits tranquille où on peut se retrouver. Et même dans ces deux places ce n'est pas toujours facile de discuter encore moins de rire et se détendre."

"Oui je comprends, mais je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir Miss Potter."

"Eh bien voilà on se demandait si vous nous donneriez la permission d'utiliser une salle vide pour en faire notre endroit vous comprenez ?"

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais j'ai quelques questions d'abord."

"Bien sûr professeur."

"D'abord pourquoi venir me voir moi ?"

"Nous hésitions entre vous et le professeur Chourave, et vous étiez le premier qu'un d'entre nous avait. Nous ne voulions pas déranger le professeur Mac Gonnagal, elle a déjà tellement de responsabilité et le professeur Rogue n'est pas facile à approcher." Amy expliqua plus avant en voyant la question dans les yeux du professeur

"Oui je vois, et de qui parlerions nous pour cette salle exactement ?"

"Nous deux, il y aurait aussi Daphné Greengrass, Théodore Nott, avec parfois Blaise Zabini et Tracey Davis. Ainsi que Wayne Hopkins, Fred et George Weasley et Lee Jordan. Pour le moment en tout cas."

Le professeur réfléchit un instant les mesurant du regard avant de se décider.

"Très bien vous avez mon accord. Par contre si il y a le moindre soucis vous aurez plusieurs retenues avec moi et elles ne seront pas plaisantes. On est d'accord ?"

Les deux élèves s'empressèrent d'acquiescer avant de partir heureux, ils avaient la permission. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle ils firent un hochement de la tête à leurs amis qui comprirent de suite, avant de partir s'asseoir avec leurs farceurs favoris. Mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent se servir à manger ou commencer leur récit, le silence tomba dans la salle. Daphné et Théo venaient de s'asseoir à côté d'eux à la table Griffondor, Wayne décida de se joindre à eux aussi. Les amis décidèrent d'ignorer le monde autour d'eux et commencèrent donc à discuter comme si de rien n'était.

Il fallut un long moment pour que les conversations habituelles reprennent, mais dès que ce fut le cas Amy se dépêcha de raconter aux autre ce qui c'était passé. Il fut entendu que les trois plus vieux iraient prévenir les elfes du déplacement prévu avant leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui commençaient un peu après les cours des premières années.

Leur salle fut vite aménagée, elle était divisée en différentes parties : un coin pour les potions, un coin pour la lecture et un coin plus pour la détente. Dans le dernier coin il y avait les jeux de sorciers bien évidemment, mais à la plus grande surprise des Sangs Purs il y avait aussi des jeux moldus qu'Amy avait emmené. Ils étaient tous curieux de les essayer, surtout le Monopoly et les Mystères de Pékin. Ils décidèrent de faire une après midi jeux de sociétés durant le week end.

Mais avant ça ils avaient les leçons de vols. Wayne les eut avant les autres et suite au cours ils rencontrèrent Kevin Entwhistle, un serdaigle qui avait autant de difficulté à voler que leur ami. Ils sympathisèrent rapidement avec lui et il fut invité à se joindre à eux lors de leur moment jeux de société. La leçon de vol des autres avaient lieu le jeudi. Amy était impatiente, même si elle savait qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une attrapeuse en première année, Nev était tout le contraire. En effet durant toutes ses années à Poudlard il s'était tenu à l'écart des balais, le seul vol long qu'il fit fut celui pour aller au Ministère à la fin de leur cinquième année. Et étant donné que durant sa leçon il se brisa le poignet il était pas du tout enthousiaste.

Il se détendit néanmoins en sachant que trois de ses meilleurs amis seraient avec lui, la chose l'avait fait rire avec Amy, dire que la première fois rien que l'idée qu'il y aurait des serpentards avait été un cauchemar maintenant c'était parfait. Les choses avaient vraiment changé.

Tout comme la première fois le balais d'Amy bondit dans sa main, Théo fut le suivant avec Blaise, Daphné et Tracey mirent un peu plus de temps mais finirent par réussir aussi. Il fallut des encouragements pour que Nev finisse par surmonter sa peur, au moins apparemment, et que le balais vienne à lui.

Ils prirent ensuite leur envol doucement et sans accident, Amy restant à côté de Neville jusqu'au moment où Mme Bibine lui dit de passer dans le groupe du dessus, elle tenta de négocier mais rencontra un mur infranchissable, elle dut donc s'éloigner de Neville pour accélérer. Elle était à côté de Théo quand elle entendit un cri de peur de Neville et d'alarme de Daphné. Elle et Théo se retournèrent pour voir Neville qui fonçait vers le sol, il était tombé de son balai. Cependant la chute serait beaucoup plus douloureuse qu'une simple fracture du poignet cette fois.

Amy ne réfléchit pas, elle réagit d'instinct, ignorant tout le monde autour d'elle pour foncer vers Nev, elle lui avait promis de le rattraper en cas de besoin et elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse. Elle se focalisa sur la main de Nev et finalement elle arriva à son niveau, elle s'accrocha ensuite avec ses jambes à son balai et le fit tourner pour qu'elle soit la tête en bas. Elle attrapa ainsi les deux mains de Neville, ayant prévu le poids elle ne cilla pas. Elle fit ensuite descendre son balai avec ses jambes, une fois au sol elle s'aperçut qu'il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu, il y avait moins d'un mètre entre Nev et le sol quand elle l'avait attrapé.

Elle serra Neville contre elle ayant vraiment craint d'arriver trop tard, quelques instants plus tard Théo, Daphné, Tracey, Blaise et Fay, avec qui elle avait sympathisé dans le dortoir, vinrent s'ajouter au câlin géant. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand le professeur Mac Gonnagal appela Amy, lui disant de la suivre, Mme Bibine en profita pour examiner Neville et vérifier que tout allait bien. Le groupe d'ami échangea un signe pour se donner rendez vous dans leur salle.

Elle suivit sa directrice de maison, et fut vraiment interloquée en l'entendant appeler Dubois, elle allait quand même pas lui proposer une place dans l'équipe ? C'était vraiment surprenant et plus qu'inattendu.

Elle était encore sous le choc quand elle arriva à leur place ensuite.

"Amy, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es exclue ?" Tracey demanda inquiète

"Non non, je suis l'attrapeuse de Griffondor." Amy répondit avec un air perdu

"Tu es quoi ?" Wayne, il avait été mis au courant de la situation en attendant leur amie

"Le Professeur MacGonnagal a dit que j'avais très bien volé, et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un réussir un coup pareil, elle m'a placé dans l'équipe et va y avoir une exception faite pour que je puisse avoir un balai. Par contre c'est un secret."

Tout le monde lui déclara qu'ils n'en diraient pas un mot à quiconque, même si ils faisaient partie des autres maisons, et heureusement qu'elle venait de leur dire parce que juste après Fred, George et Lee débarquèrent en le criant. Ils s'excusèrent ensuite pour la presque gaffe mais se justifièrent en disant que c'était pas arrivé depuis un siècle.

Ils dinèrent dans leur endroit ce soir là, faisant une mini célébration pour la réussite d'Amy et le sauvetage de Nev. Ils jouèrent ensuite au président avant de devoir se séparer pour aller dans leur salle commune respective. Les garçons faisant barrage entre les Griffondors et Amy, l'histoire de son action avait été bien répétée et tout le monde était très curieux. Pour le plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille en effet les gens avaient commencé à arrêter de la dévisager en permanence. Agacée elle finit par monter dans le dortoir avec Fay.

Le week end se passa comme prévu avec les jeux le samedi après midi, le dimanche par contre les garçons voulaient dépenser de l'énergie. Mais ni Wayne, ni Neville, ni Kevin ne voulaient monter sur un balai, ça limitait les options pour faire du sport. Ce fut Wayne qui proposa une partie de football, l'idée remporta vite du succès au sein de leur groupe et ils en parlèrent à d'autres mais seuls les premières années vinrent jouer, c'était encore tôt le matin. Drago Malefoy vint avec Crabbe et Goyle, les garçons de Serdaigle se joignirent aussi à leur groupe de même que les Griffondors mais ceux de Poutsouffle n'étaient pas tentés.

Après un bon savon de Amy pour Ron, il avait tenté d'insulter et de faire partir les Serpentards sous le prétexte qu'ils étaient tous des mages noirs, il avait encore les oreilles qui sifflaient à cause d'Amy. Les serpentards présents semblaient aussi choqué, Fred et George par contre se mirent à ses pieds en lui disant qu'elle était une déesse pour arriver à remettre quelqu'un à sa place comme ça.  
Leurs actions réussirent à faire rire tout le monde, le jeu commença ensuite, Fred et Lee furent choisis pour les capitaines des équipes et ils firent attention d'avoir un nombre égal de personne sachant jouer que de débutants.

Ils choisirent les filles en premier et les garçons ensuite, faisant en sorte que les 21 personnes soient rétablies équitablement entre les deux équipes. A la fin les équipes étaient composés ainsi :

Fred : George, Tracey, Fay, Wayne, Théo, Dean, Seamus, Terry, Drago et Vincent.

Lee : Amy, Neville, Daphné, Blaise, Ron, Gregory, Anthony, Michael et Kevin.

Ron se plaça dans les cages avec Terry dans l'équipe opposé. Le match commença ensuite, ce fut vraiment n'importe quoi, à la fin du match tout le monde était couvert de boue, ils n'avaient pas compté les points mais ils s'étaient tous bien amusé. Et mieux encore les spectateurs qui étaient arrivé au fur et à mesure avaient l'air intéressé par le sport, il y avait donc de bonnes chances qu'en cas de revanche ils aient plus de monde dans les équipes.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller se changer pour des tenues moins sales avant d'aller manger un déjeuner bien mérité.

La semaine se passa tranquillement, finalement on arriva au vendredi et Amy eut son balai. Ce soir là en allant voler en attendant Olivier Dubois elle se jura d'en prendre grand soin pour ne plus le perdre. Son Éclair de Feu avait été grandiose mais il n'avait jamais pu être comparé au Nimbus 2000. Comme la première fois elle ne rata aucune balle de golf, réussissant à toutes les attraper, ce dont elle ne fut pas peu fière. Olivier était ravi mais cela ne l'empêcha pas en partant de lui rappeler qu'ils allaient avoir entrainement trois fois par semaine.

Une routine commença vite à s'installer.


	9. Halloween

La routine et le calme qui était dans le groupe fut brisé un jeudi de fin d'Octobre. Amy était tendue, elle ne descendit même pas pour le petit déjeuner. Cela inquiéta déjà le groupe, encore plus quand Neville dit qu'il ne savait pas où elle était. Il la retrouva avec Fay, lorsqu'ils se rendirent en cours, mais elle ne dit pas un mot durant le cours d'histoire de la magie, et pas plus en cours de sortilège. Ils étaient au cours de la pratique du sortilège de lévitation : Wingardium Leviosa. Elle le maitrisa rapidement et alla ensuite aidé Ron qui était en duo avec Hermione.

L'interruption sembla le soulager mais Hermione lança un regard noir à Amanda, qui n'y prêta pas du tout attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, et surement pas la dernière. Hermione était quelqu'un d'extrêmement compétitif et elle n'appréciait pas de se faire battre tout le temps par Amanda, ou même Neville. Encore moins parce qu'ils étudiaient mais pas trop, mais en plus ils avaient pleins d'amis et ça ne semblait pas poser de soucis dans leur travail.

Amanda n'attendit pas Neville et Fay à la sortie de la classe, elle était déjà partit. Ils retrouvèrent les autres, Fred et George avaient déjà fait le voyage à la cuisine pour prendre un pique nique, et ils savaient où elle était. Ils se rendirent donc tous à la tour d'astronomie où ils trouvèrent en effet leur amie, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un papier devant elle. Elle regardait au loin, ils s'assirent autour d'elle attendant qu'elle commence à parler. Si elle le voulait pas c'était pas grave, ils étaient là quand même.

"Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Ils sont morts c'est pas nouveau pourtant cette année j'y arrive pas.." Amanda dit au bout d'un moment

C'est à ce moment là que les autres se rappelèrent qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas qu'Halloween mais aussi le jour de la mort de ses parents. Ça faisait dix ans.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'étais pas triste ?" Daphné demanda intriguée

"Pas vraiment, je veux dire j'ai été élevé par les Dursley et j'avais pas le temps d'être vraiment triste pour leur mort. Oui j'aimais pas l'idée mais ce sont des étrangers pour moi, je me rappelle pas d'eux, et j'ai aucune photo... Enfin j'avais aucune photo, j'en ai trouvé cet été quand je suis allé à Gringott et que j'ai pu entrer dans le coffre de mes parents. Je peux pas prendre de l'argent dans celui là au moins jusqu'à mes 15 ans mais je peux emporter des objets. J'ai trouvé différents album photo, mais j'étais juste contente vous voyez, ça me faisait pas mal. Mais ensuite j'ai trouvé ça..." Amy dit doucement en donnant le papier qui était devant elle à Lee qui était à côté d'elle.

 _Ma chère Amanda_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre avec l'espoir que tu n'aies jamais à la lire ma chérie, car si tu lis ces mots c'est que ton père et moi ne sommes plus là. Je n'aime pas penser à ce genre de chose mais nous sommes en guerre c'est donc nécessaire._

 _Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire, mais en même temps je ne veux pas les écrire. C'est idiot je pense. Je commence ma chérie par te dire que nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde, j'ai même demandé à ton père et il m'a répondu que tu étais même plus importante que le Quidditch à ses yeux. James est un idiot mais le Quidditch est sa passion, donc .._

 _Si nous ne sommes plus là j'espère que nous avons pu te protéger et que tu as eu une enfance heureuse. Sirius est un idiot mais avec Remus j'ai bon espoir qu'ils t'élèvent correctement._

 _Je veux aussi savoir que le jour de ta naissance est le plus beau jour de ma vie, et que nous serons toujours fiers de toi tout comme nous t'aimerons toujours, quoi que tu fasses._

 _Je t'embrasses très fort ma puce. Sois heureuse et vis comme il te plait, ne laisse personne t'empêcher d'être qui tu es._

 _Bisous_

 _Maman et Papa_

Lee fit passer la lettre aux autres et tour à tour chacun la lurent. Il la prit dans ses bras et très vite tout le monde était dans un câlin collectif. Même Blaise qui râlait pour la forme..

Personne ne prononça un mot, il n'y avait rien à dire, rien qui ne serait pas autre choses que des phrases vides. Ils se contentèrent donc de lui changer les idées en disant des blagues ou autres... Jusqu'au moment où ils durent retourner dans leur enfer quotidien selon les Fred et George, soutenu entièrement par Lee : les cours.

Les griffondors de première année descendirent avec Wayne qui avait botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Ils arrivèrent en avance et étaient en train de discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant le week end : il y avait une sortie à Pré au Lard et le groupe avait décidé de fêter Halloween un peu en décalage pour du respect pour Amanda, ils allaient donc passer le dimanche à se raconter des histoires effrayantes. Quand soudain ils furent interrompu dans leur conversation par Hermione.

"Excusez moi. Je peux vous parler ?" Hermione demanda ou plutôt ordonna avec son air autoritaire habituel

"De quoi il s'agit ?" Neville demanda poliment

Lui comme Amanda avaient été proche d'Hermione dans leur passé mais ils n'avaient pas envie de devoir revivre son attitude qu'elle savait mieux que tout le monde et râlait quand elle était battue.

"Du fait que toi tu as aidé Ronald Weasley ce matin en sortilèges alors que j'étais parfaitement capable de le faire. Je sais que vous êtes forts et tout ça mais je sais expliquer quand même et je maitrisais mon sujet. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Hermione commençait à parler de plus en plus fort à Amanda qui resta neutre et calme

"Tu veux la vérité dure ou un mensonge pour te faire plaisir ?" Amanda

"La vérité bien sûr." Hermione

"Même si elle est brutale ?" Amanda

Cela sembla la faire hésiter mais elle finit par acquiescer.

"Parce que tu es trop autoritaire. Tu connais les livres il y a pas de doute, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu sais l'expliquer patiemment et pas de manière condescendante. Ton comportement agace certains et en vexe ou blesse d'autres. Je suis intervenu parce que Ron a un caractère assez vif et que comme on l'a vu en potion quand vous travaillez ensemble ça ne fonctionne pas.

C'est difficile de se faire des amis à la base mais si tu leur fais la morale ça les encourage pas, au contraire. Je suis pas intervenu pour te blesser mais parce que vous alliez vous disputer encore ou vous envoyez des mots blessants." Amanda

"Je comprends pas." Hermione finit par dire

"Tu es trop autoritaire et Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout. Avoir soif de connaissance est pas un défaut, bien au contraire, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire la morale aux autres en permanence ou pour étaler ton savoir." Amanda

Après avoir dit cela elle laissa Hermione là, le professeur était en train de les faire entrer. Elle ne voulait pas être dure avec Hermione mais c'était surement la seule solution pour qu'elle comprenne vraiment. Son ancienne meilleure amie était quelqu'un extrêmement obstiné, elle espérait juste que ce qu'elle avait dit aiderait.

* * *

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement, et lorsqu'elle alla dans leur salle avec Neville, Fay et Wayne elle eut la surprise d'y voir une bougie et des fleurs.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" Amy demanda surprise

"On sait qu'on peut pas aller là où tes parents sont enterrés, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas faire un petit quelque chose pour eux quand même. Alors tes serviteurs que voilà on réussi à trouver un fleuriste et ont a pris ces fleurs : des lily et du jasmin. On savait pas vraiment quoi prendre pour ton père du coup.." Lee expliqua

Il se retrouva vite avec Amanda dans les bras et Fred et George qui se joignirent ensuite au câlin. Ils attendirent l'arrivée de tout le monde avant de descendre au bord du lac où il y avait un arbre où ils allaient souvent. Le même que celui où avait été prises certaines photos des jeunes James et Lily.

Ils y posèrent les fleurs et y restèrent un moment. Ne rentrant que lorsque l'heure du dîner approcha.

Ils allaient entamer le repas quand Quirell arriva en courant, et cria que le troll était là. Ils furent tous conduits dans leur salle commune respectives, Neville, Amanda et Fay préférant suivre Fred, George et Lee à Percy, empruntant ainsi des raccourcis. Il n'y eut aucun soucis, et personne ne fut blessé par le troll.

Neville et Amanda échangèrent un sourire complice et passèrent le reste de la soirée avec des rires.


	10. Horreurs et Plans

La sortie à Pré au Lard des jumeaux et Lee apporta une surprise en la forme d'un petit chaton qu'ils avaient trouvé abandonné dans le village. Il était très maigre, même plutôt émacié. Une fois encore la bande alla demander la permission au professeur Flitwick qui accepta sans problème. Non seulement ce n'était pas un soucis que d'avoir un chaton, mais en plus la bande était composée de beaucoup de ses élèves préférés, même Fred et George dont il adorait l'ingéniosité. Mais surtout Amanda qui lui posait pleins de questions sur son sujet. Neville était aussi très doué mais bien qu'il ait plus confiance en lui qu'auparavant il était toujours discret, enfin à part en botanique évidemment.

Mis à part ce petit événement le weekend se passa tranquillement, enfin aussi tranquillement que possible en passant le dimanche à se raconter des histoires d'horreurs. Une chose était sûre le moment où Loki, le chaton, avait miaulé après la fin d'une histoire de Lee ils avaient tous hurlé de peur. Terrifiant Loki au passage, ils avaient ensuite explosé de rire.

Ils avaient aussi passé le dimanche matin dans les cuisines où Amy et Fay avaient appris aux autres à cuisiner, enfin des gâteaux au chocolat en tout cas. Fay était une fille très timide mais qui commençait à s'épanouir dans leur groupe, Amy avait commencé à lui parler durant la seconde semaine de cours. Elle s'etait vite aperçue que dans le dortoir elle ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec Lavande et Parvati, elles étaient trop superficielles pour le moment. Elle avait tenté, un tout petit peu d'accord de mieux les connaître mais elle avait abandonné. Hermione lui en voulait d'être meilleure qu'elle en plus d'être populaire et en plus c'était trop étrange d'être avec une Hermione tellement obsédée par les règles. Il n'y avait donc plus que Fay dans le dortoir, elle n'avait pas vraiment été proche d'elle auparavant, sa faute elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec beaucoup de monde.

Cette fois ci elle avait parlé avec Fay et avait vite découvert à quelle point la jeune sorcière avait une langue acérée derrière une grande timidité. Fay était vraiment amusante et elle n'avait pas vraiment des préjugés contre les autres maisons, elle n'avait juste pas osé de peur d'être mal jugée dans la maison griffondor. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'attirer des ennuis.

Amy et elle s'entendaient bien à présent et c'était agréable d'avoir une amie dans le dortoir. Bien plus intéressant le soir.

Neville avait suivi son exemple et bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi proche des autres garçons qu'elle ne l'était de Fay c'était déjà bien mieux que la première fois. Sauf avec Ron avec qui il ne s'entendait pas du tout. Le fait que le rouquin lui en voulait de lui avoir pris la place qu'il jugeait lui appartenait en tant que meilleur ami d'Amanda Potter n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Neville et Amy n'arrivaient pas à savoir si c'était des manigances de Dumbledore et de Madame Weasley ou si ça venait de Ron.

Enfin bon Neville s'entendait plutôt bien avec Dean et Seamus et au pire des cas il pouvait toujours aller voir les jumeaux Weasley et Lee.

Les choses avaient déjà commencé à changer ils l'avaient vu. Il y avait moins de tension entre les autres maisons, les autres élèves avaient suivis le mouvement de Amanda Potter en discutant avec les autres étudiants de leurs années et ce quelque soit la maison. Il n'y a avait pas de miracles mais c'était mieux.

Bien que Rogue n'aide vraiment pas la situation avec son traitement injuste des autres maisons.

Neville et Amanda étaient ensemble dans la salle sur demande. Ils devaient parler de leurs projets pour la suite. Un des inconvénients d'un grand groupe d'ami c'était que c'était plus difficile de discuter en privé. Mais la ils avaient une opportunité et Neville avait programmé la salle de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas s'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire par rapport au basilik ?"Neville demanda

"Je crois qu'on doit le tuer. Mais cette fois j'utiliserai un coq plutôt que de lui enfoncer une épée dans la bouche. Moins glorieux sans doute mais plus sûr. La sensation une fois m'a suffi." Amy dit de suite

"Je t'aurais pas laissé faire de toute façon." Neville dit fermement en serrant un peu plus fort la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne

Ils étaient tactiles envers l'autre mais ne ressentaient pas le besoin de s'embrasser. Ils y avaient réfléchi et avaient supposé que c'était du à leurs corps, leurs esprits étaient certes plus vieux et plus adultes mais leurs corps étaient ceux d'enfants.

Par contre ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient et voulaient être ensemble. Leurs amis trouvaient ça romantique, les filles avaient même proposé qu'ils étaient âmes soeurs. Lee n'était pas trop content à ce sujet, il considérait Amanda comme une petite soeur et le fait qu'elle soit comme ça avec un garçon n'était pas à son goût. Mais il surveillait juste, enfin après avoir expliqué exactement ce qu'il ferait à Neville si il lui faisait du mal.

Neville avait affronté des mangemorts, il avait tenu tête à Voldemort et avait organisé la résistance à Poudlard pourtant après cette conversation il avait pâli. Il regardait à présent Lee avec un grand respect.

"Et par rapport à ton parrain ?" Neville demanda après un moment où il avait lu les notes qu'elle avait faite par rapport aux noms de mangemorts et par rapport aux horcruxes.

"Il faudrait qu'on puisse livrer Pettigrew à Madame Bones pour qu'elle ouvre une enquête mais d'un côté je pense qu'il faudrait faire plus. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il revienne, encore moins avec autant de ses hommes dans le ministère et j'ai peur que Fudge n'étouffe l'affaire pour se sauver la face. Encore plus si Malefoy l'y encouragé et je ne sais pas jusqu'où Dumbledore est prêt à aller pour me faire rester chez les Dursley.." Amanda expliqua

"Elle a un bon statut au sein du ministère et on pourrait réussir à pousser Fudge hors de son poste pour la mettre elle à la place." Neville commença à réfléchir à voix haute

"Comment on pourrait faire ça ?" Amy demanda surprise

"Au lieu d'envoyer la lettre à Amelia Bones tu l'envoie à Alastor Maugrey, il a une réputation d'être paranoïaque oui mais il a aussi la réputation d'être incorruptible et d'aller vraiment au fond des choses. Si on fait ça avec un conseil d'aller voir les journaux pour que justice soit rendue, le ministère ne pourra pas étouffer l'affaire ou tuer Sirius avant un procès.

Et on suggère aussi qu'il interroge Pettigrew avec du veritaserum. Le rat connait forcément des noms. Si ce n'est pas grâce à Voldemort et bien grâce à l'Ordre." Neville commença à expliquer

"Et il parlera forcément du fait que Malefoy était dans le premier cercle des mangemorts. Et alors il y aura une fouille complète du manoir. Fudge tombera au pire pour corruption et les autres tomberont ensuite. Neville c'est brillant." Amanda fini comprenant où il voulait en venir "Et Skeeter ne sera que trop heureuse de chercher les squelettes des différents politiciens."

"Donc on fait ça ?" Neville demanda avec un sourire

"On fait ça. On devra utiliser une chouette de Pre au Lard par contre. Celles de Poudlard se reconnaissent trop facilement et Hedwige est un peu trop unique. Et à la première occasion on va se charger du basilik pour enlever un danger pour l'école et aussi afin d'avoir un moyen de détruire les horcruxes." Amy proposa

"On devra le dépecer aussi. Des parts d'un basilik sont rares et peuvent valoir cher." Neville lui dit ensuite

Ils continuèrent à planifier encore un moment avant de partir rejoindre leurs amis. Ils avaient le début d'un plan c'était déjà ça.


	11. Quidditch

**Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai vraiment tardé pour ce chapitre et je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais faire en sorte de sortir le prochain plus rapidement, et je finirai la première année en deux voire trois chapitres supplémentaires, mais plus deux je pense.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de ne pas avoir perdu espoir avec moi pour cette fic. Je l'adore vraiment, encore désolée. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à poser vos questions.**

Neville était anxieux, inquiet, livide de peur... Et ce n'était que pour un match de quidditch. C'était idiot il en avait conscience, Amanda était plus que capable de se débrouiller, encore plus dans les airs, mais il avait trop de souvenirs où elle avait été attaqué, blessé lors des matchs pour être tranquille. Après tout même Amanda aurait du mal à se débrouiller en chute libre si jamais Quirell réussissait vraiment à la faire tomber de son balai.

Il avait toujours été protecteur vis à vis d'elle, elle comptait trop pour lui pour être autrement, et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle était invulnérable et que rien ne la touchait, il ne savait que trop bien à quel point c'était faux. Il l'avait consolé à de multiples reprises, à propos de la mort de Cédric, de Sirius, par exemple, mais même après chaque attaque reportée dans le journal... Elle ne le montrait pas devant les autres bien sûr, quoique cette fois ce serait peut être différent si ça devenait nécessaire, en effet elle était plus détendue avec leur groupe d'ami qu'elle ne l'était avec Ron et Hermione, quoique avec leurs disputes incessantes c'était sûrement difficile pour elle de vraiment se détendre quand il y réfléchissait. Cette fois ci par contre c'était différent, ils étaient acceptés, ils avaient des amis sur qui compter, qui n'essayaient de les contrôler ou quoique ce soit et leur année se passait merveilleusement bien.

Enfin la sienne irait beaucoup mieux si celle qu'il aimait n'avait pas été recruté pour l'équipe de quidditch, être amoureux de Amanda Potter était parfois assez difficile à vivre, comme par exemple quand elle devait éviter des cognards. Il avait entièrement confiance en Fred et George, mais ce n'était pas génial quand même, même les blagues de Lee, qui était au micro pour commenter le match, ne le faisait pas se détendre.

Leurs amis avaient bien sûr vu que Neville était nerveux, c'était difficile de ne pas le voir après tout, ils tentèrent de l'aider chacun à leur manière que ce soit avec une tape sur l'épaule comme Blaise, Théo et Kevin avaient choisi de le faire, Wayne quand à lui se contenta de lui sourire de manière encourageante, tandis que les filles disaient toutes que Amanda s'en sortirait sans problème. Le petit groupe s'étant assis tous ensemble au milieu des gradins, ils avaient beau avoir des serpents avec eux et ces derniers être pour leur équipe, ils soutenaient quand même leur amie, les autres griffondors de première année pensaient d'ailleurs la même chose, sauf Ron qui n'aimait pas les verts uniquement par principe, vu qu'ils étaient aussi à côté.

Neville avait parfois du mal à s'habituer à tout cela, oh il en était ravi, c'était agréable de d'avoir autant d'amis, très différent de la première fois bien sûr mais il était heureux. Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il y avait des moments de surprise assez souvent et il voyait que dans les yeux d'Amanda c'était la même chose. Ils étaient revenus dans le temps pour sauver des gens, empêcher tant de morts, et au final ils avaient trouvé plus que ça, Lady Poudlard leur avait vraiment fait un don inestimable. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire bien sûr, mais ils avaient déjà commencé, une chouette était partie de Pré-au-Lard avec une boite détenant Peter Petigrow, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Ils espéraient que ça n'est pas été une erreur, mais ils en doutaient, Maugrey était paranoïaque, il vérifierait l'information avant de se débarrasser du rongeur. Et au pire des cas, ils avaient placé un sortilège qui leur donnerait la position du rongeur si il parvenait à s'enfuir, Amanda avait passé un an à fuir oui, mais aussi à lire des textes de la maison Black, et cette famille n'était pas connue pour sa gentillesse, les Black étaient dangereux mais surtout puissants, et ils ne pardonnaient pas facilement. C'était donc logique qu'ils aient inventé un sortilège pour leur permettre de toujours retrouver un ennemi.

Néanmoins ses pensées ne pouvaient être distraites trop longtemps, elles retombèrent donc vite sur Amanda qui était dans les airs à éviter les cognards, les joueurs, mais surtout à éviter une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il savait qu'elle aimait voler, que c'était un pur plaisir pour elle, après la mort de son parrain, c'était un des rares moyens de la voir sourire. Une chose qu'il adorait, mais en même temps pour lui qui était terrifié de l'exercice, il préférait nettement quand ses pieds étaient au sol merci beaucoup, la voir ainsi réaliser certaines figures, il était prêt à jurer qu'elle allait lui faire pousser des cheveux blancs durant son adolescence, était plus qu'un peu effrayant. Encore plus quand Quirrel/Voldemort était présent et prêt à la tuer.

Au moindre signe d'attaque il lancerait un sort pour stopper Quirell, mais l'attente était quand même pesante. Ils avaient commencé à changer les choses, et si les actions de Quirell en faisaient aussi partie ? Si il n'attaquait pas au cours du match ? C'était sans aucun doute une des meilleures possibilités pour agir discrètement et pour que ça passe pour un accident surtout, mais quand même, Neville ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieux, en plus c'était un match contre l'équipe de Serpentard, et bien qu'il savait que tous n'éteint pas des mangemorts ou les enfants du démon, et que les relations entre les deux maisons se passaient bien mieux pour leur année, les match Griffondors/Serpentards n'étaient pas facile ou même fair-play. Il dut se retenir de jurer en voyant Flint rentrer dans Amanda pour l'ennuyer et au cas où ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas une feinte mais qu'elle ait réellement vu le Vif d'Or.

Il était tellement concentré sur elle, qu'il vit de suite quand le sortilège de Quirell pris effet, il ne perdit donc pas de temps à lancer un sort, pas en direction de la loge des professeur ou quoique ce soit non, il lança un sort sans baguette, qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé, et qui actionnait une certaine invention des jumeaux, c'était un coussin qui mordait une fois actif. Il avait réussi à remplacer le coussin où Quirell devait s'asseoir, tout les professeurs ayant une place définie lors des match, par cette petite blague. Il remarqua d'ailleurs du coin de l'œil Quirell qui se levait en se tenant les fesses, non que ça ait été remarqué, en effet Amanda avait vu le Vif d'Or et dès qu'elle reprit le contrôle de son balai elle se dépêcha de l'attraper. L'arrêt était certes moins impressionnant que la première fois, après tout qui pouvait se vanter d'en avoir attrapé un avec sa bouche ? Mais sa capture faisait gagner l'équipe de Griffondor, de 320 point à 140.

* * *

"Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour la pierre philosophale ?" Neville demanda à Amanda le lendemain du match, c'était un dimanche et ils marchaient dans le parc, il neigeait mais ils profitaient agréablement de la balade à deux.

"La récupérer et la renvoyer à Nicolas Flamel. Je veux dire, je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute qu'il était mort dans notre temps, lui et sa femme, mais je me sentirais mieux si leur départ était leur propre choix et pas la conséquence de mes actions. Et puis je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle ait été pendant tout ce temps dans le château, c'est un trop gros risque." Amanda répondit après un instant de réflexion

"Tu crois qu'elle était déjà dans le Miroir à Noel ?" Neville questionna en fronçant les sourcils, Amanda lui avait raconté à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient avoir un moment en privé, l'intégrale de ses aventures, et il était loin d'être ravi par rapport à Dumbledore, le vieux fou avait failli faire revenir Voldemort bien trop de fois.

"Je ne sais pas, au pire des cas j'affronterai les 'pièges de protection', avant de la lui envoyer ou de la confier aux gobelins pour qu'ils la lui rendent. Je ne le connais pas après tout." Amanda réfléchit

"Je viendrais avec toi si nécessaire. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir passer Noel avec moi ? Ma grand mère serait ravie de te recevoir je suis sûre." Neville demanda ensuite avec une touche d'incertitude à la fin, les réactions de sa grand mère étaient par trop variées et imprévisibles pour garantir une telle chose. Néanmoins il aimerait beaucoup passer Noel avec Amanda.

"Je suis sûre, et ce ne serait pas juste de laisser Fred et George tout seuls, les autres seront tous chez eux, une autre année peut être." Amanda proposa avec un sourire hésitant, la grand mère de Neville la terrifiait et l'idée d'être seule avec elle pour les vacances, parce que Neville ne pourrait pas toujours être avec elle, la rendait plus qu'un peu hésitante

"Mouais." Neville accepta avec une moue

"On essaiera de passer du temps ensemble pendant les vacances d'été d'accord ? Comme ça je rencontrerai Augusta sans passer mes nuits chez elle." elle proposa à la place

"Bonne idée, je veux te voir, toi et les autres. On pourra sûrement faire plein de choses ensemble, un mélange de moldu et sorcier peut être ? La culture moldu a l'air intéressante et on pourrait peut être réussir à faire un mélange des deux pour améliorer le mode de vie des sorciers." Neville suggéra

"Bonne idée oui, mais ça prendra du temps." Amanda reconnut

"Je suis pas pressé, je veux juste éviter un nouveau bain de sang, prouver que les moldus ne sont pas si faibles que ça et plus que capable de se défendre, permettrait peut être plus de réflexion de la part des sang purs extrémistes avant qu'ils ne décident de les traiter comme du bétail." Neville dit avec colère, il était un sang pur, il avait du respect pour les traditions, mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer les massacres tels que les mangemorts avaient tant causé.

"Je pensais proposer au professeur Flitwick d'organiser une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse au début des vacances, pour que ceux qui restent à Poudlard mais qui souhaitent faire des achats de Noel le puisse." Amy dit après un moment de silence, elle avait le même avis que Neville, ayant appris avec lui les traditions, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour une conversation de ce genre, et puis ça ne ferait qu'énerver son ami.

"Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?" Neville demanda intrigué, l'idée était pas mauvaise, très bonne même, il suffirait de demander permission aux parents, et d'organiser une supervision, mais c'était faisable. "Et comment tu feras par rapport aux Dursley ?"

"J'enverrai une lettre à Petunia, avec la permission et une somme d'argent pour qu'elle la signe, enfin si les professeurs acceptent." Amanda répondit légèrement, si donner de l'argent à ses relatives lui permettaient d'être tranquille et d'avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait, alors elle le ferait. Ce n'était pas normal, mais pour elle ça l'était, tout plutôt que leur comportement précédant.

Neville grinça des dents mais acquiesça, les Dursley était un sujet sensible pour eux deux, il n'avait qu'une envie les massacrer, mais il savait que Amanda même si elle ne pouvait pas les supporter, ne voudrait pas qu'ils leur arrivent malheur, ils étaient la famille de sa mère après tout. Elle ferait tout pour partir de chez eux aussi vite que possible, mais sinon elle ne fera rien de plus. Il le savait, ça le mettait en colère parce qu'à défaut de les massacrer, il voudrait au moins les traîner en justice, mais il respecterait sa décision. Tout comme elle ne castrerait pas les membres masculins de sa famille qui avait tenté de forcer une réaction magique de lui tout en le critiquant à chaque tournant.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment eu une enfance heureuse, mais ça n'était plus important pour eux. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire, d'autres préoccupations, mais surtout ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre si nécessaire.

Une semaine après qu'elle soit allée demander au professeur Flitwick si il était possible d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour ceux restant à Poudlard, le directeur l'annonça.

"Tu vas voir Amy, on va te montrer les meilleurs coins." Fred et George dirent de suite excités, et elle était aussi, ça allait être des super vacances.


End file.
